


Viacom Company Picnic

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Party Down
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Roman comes to a realization after Kyle reads his latest script.





	

As Roman and Kyle were clocking out, Roman asked, “Hey, could you stay back and help me with something? I wrote a monologue for my script last night and I’d like to hear it read by a…”

He trailed off and Kyle grinned. “You were going to say professional-level actor!”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Someone who’s basically competent at reading lines.”

They sat down on a picnic table. Roman handed Kyle a copy of the monologue. Kyle read through it in his head, then closed his eyes as he took a moment. 

Roman rolled his eyes at Kyle’s process, even though he was secretly happy that Kyle was taking this seriously.

Kyle read through the monologue. 

Roman smiled. “Good job. You know, it’s impressive you’re able to act pretty well with material you couldn’t possibly grasp.”

Kyle shook his head. “I understood it. He’s gay.”

Roman laughed. “That’s what you got out of that?” 

“Yeah, it’s not as subtle as you think, even with all the fancy language,” Kyle said.

“Marzibaknar is not gay,” Roman said. “I’ll try to explain this simply enough that you can understand it. He is from a society where people are assigned a mate based on arbitrary qualities, which he objects to because he’s intelligent enough to see past the bullshit. That’s why he’s the hero. Now, his once best friend who is now his adversary is perfectly content with his mate. That’s why, despite the deep bond they once had--”

Roman stopped talking. His face fell. He saw the expression on Kyle’s face and said, “Shut up!” 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Kyle said. 

Roman leaned back so he was lying on the table. He covered his face with his arm. “Fuck,” he said. 

“Dude, it’s not that big a deal that it’s gay,” Kyle said. “I mean, that’s not commercial, but you’re stuff is never commercial. It’s, like, 90% explaining science shit no one cares about.”

“Jesus fucking shit,” Roman murmured, still hiding his face. 

Kyle wasn’t sure why Roman was so upset. He tried to be helpful and said, “Or maybe it will be commercial. I mean, if it’s all subtext anyway…”

“You don’t understand,” Roman told him.

“Actually, I understood exactly what it was even when you didn’t realize what you were writing, so…” Kyle murmured. 

Roman moved his arm away from his face. “You don’t understand,” he said again. He hesitated and then said, “I’m Marzibaknar.” 

“Oh,” Kyle said. “You mean you’re Marzibaknar as in you’re… Marzibaknar.”

Roman nodded a little. 

“But you must’ve kind of already known that,” Kyle said.

“I knew what’s in there,” Roman murmured. “I had a best friend, he got a girlfriend-- who he had nothing the fuck in common with, by the way-- it really upset me…” His lip trembled. “I feel like my life is flashing before my eyes.”

“You really didn’t know?” Kyle asked. “I mean, when you’re with someone, can’t you tell whether you’re enjoying it or not?”

“If you must know, I’ve had very few sexual experiences,” Roman said. “And what I have had I mostly spent being grateful that someone was actually touching me.” 

“What about when you’re by yourself?” Kyle said. “I mean, what do you think about?”

“I don’t know. Whatever superhero movie I’m watching,” Roman said.

“Wow, that is gay,” Kyle said.

“Don’t use that word,” Roman said.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kyle said.

Roman propped himself up on his elbows. “You know how many people have used that word on me? Usually before beating me up or shoving me in a locker. I didn’t want them to be right.”

Kyle frowned. He leaned back so he was also propped up on his elbows. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But, I really think you’ll be okay.”

“I appreciate your obligatory and completely unfounded optimism,” Roman told him.

“You’re welcome,” Kyle said. 

After a minute, Roman said, “You don’t have to stay here with me while I contemplate my terrible lot in life.”

“I don’t mind,” he said. “I mean, as long as you don’t mind me being here.”

“It weirdly makes me feel better,” Roman said. “Even just being around you is better than being completely alone.”

“Thanks,” Kyle said, giving him a little smile. He wasn’t sure what to say. Finally, he said, “You know, I’ve been with guys.”

“Yeah, agents and producers and people you think can help your career,” Roman said. “Which is not a judgment on you. I respect that you’re proactive. But, I don’t think that means you understand how I feel.” 

“Maybe not, but maybe I do,” Kyle said. “I mean, I could see myself being with a guy recreationally.”

“You’re so full of shit, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel less alone,” Roman said.

“Why am I full of shit? You think you have a monopoly on being into guys?” Kyle asked.

“I just don’t know if I believe you,” Roman said.

“Roman,” Kyle said. “Look at me.”

Roman tilted his head so their faces were closer and he was looking directly at Kyle. 

Kyle gave him a quick kiss.

Roman stared at him. “Are you… are you just trying to prove to me you’re into guys?”

“No,” Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

“Are you… do you pity me?” Roman asked.

“I think it’s fair to assume that’s a factor,” Kyle said. “But, I also kind of like you. And it’s romantic as shit. We’re in a fucking park at sunset.” 

Roman laughed. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck, man. Twenty-seven years of striking out and the second I realize I’m… you know… the best-looking man I know kisses me. Fuck, I feel like I’m being tricked into thinking this isn’t so bad.”

“Best-looking man you know?” Kyle asked with a grin.

“Shut up, you know you are,” Roman said. “Objectively.”

“Well, sure, but it’s different hearing that you think so,” Kyle said.

“Why?” Roman asked.

“Because I like you, man,” Kyle said. “You’re a huge tool, but you’re smart and interesting and I can hang out with you all day and I can tell that, deep down, you really believe in me, which means a lot to me.” 

Roman smiled at him affectionately. “I really do. I know for a fact you’re going to end up playing a hunky doctor on some horribly written network show.”

Kyle grinned and said, “Thank you.”

“Can we kiss again?” Roman asked softly.

Kyle nodded. He put a hand under Roman’s chin and kissed him again. After a minute, he moved on top of Roman and started kissing him harder. He pulled of Roman’s tie, then unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing down his body. He started unzipping his pants.

“Wait!” Roman said. 

“Don’t you think you’ve waited long enough?” Kyle asked, tugging on his pants.

“I don’t want to be interrupted by being arrested for public indecency in the middle of my first hook up with a guy,” Roman said. “Let’s go back to my place.”

 

They drove in silence for a while. Finally, Kyle asked, “Hey, should we talk about, like, what this means? If it’s a one night stand or if we want to be boyfriends or what? You know, so we’re on the same page.”

Roman thought about it for a minute, then said, “No.”

“You don’t think that’s the right thing to do?” Kyle asked.

“It’s possible we have very different things in mind and I’d very much like to have sex with you without any conflicts getting in the way,” he said. 

“Fair enough,” Kyle said.

 

Roman pulled Kyle onto his bed and kissed him hard. “You’re so pretty,” he told him. 

“Thank you,” Kyle said. 

“No, but I really mean it,” Roman told him. “I know people probably tell you you’re good-looking all the time.” He tried to articulate what he wanted to tell Kyle. “You’re not just Buff Blonde Boy #6 to me. You’re the Buff Blonde Boy. You know?”

Kyle grinned and said, “Yeah, I think I understand.” He kissed him. 

“Have you been fucked in the ass before?” Roman asked.

“Yeah,” Kyle said.

“Do you like it?” Roman asked.

“Yeah,” Kyle said, smiling.

“Oh, thank God,” Roman said. 

They undressed and Kyle took a bottle of lubricant out of his pocket. He handed it to Roman. 

“You have such a nice body,” Roman said. 

Kyle grinned and rolled over.

Roman lubricated his cock. He got behind him and pulled his hips up. “Are you ready?”

“Yup,” Kyle said. 

Roman started gently pushing into him. “Oh my God,” he said.

“That’s really good,” Kyle said encouragingly. “Keep going.”

Roman moaned as he kept pushing into him. 

“Mmm,” Kyle said, rocking his hips back.

Roman pushed deep into him. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” he said. He rocked his hips back and forth a couple more times before he came. He slowly pulled out.

Kyle rolled over. He smiled up at Roman. “If you, um, don’t feel ready to try sucking cock, there’s no pressure or any--”

Roman cut Kyle off when he started enthusiastically sucking his cock. He bobbed his head hard. “Mmmm,” he said happily.

“Oh god,” Kyle said, petting his hair. “Fuck, that’s nice.” He was impressed by how much Roman’s enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience. 

He ran his tongue up and down Kyle’s shaft enthusiastically as he sucked hard.

“Oh, babe, I’m gonna come,” Kyle said breathily.

Roman lifted his head and started jerking Kyle off. Kyle groaned as he came. 

He grinned at Roman and petted his hair. “You really love dick,” he said.

“Shut up, so do you,” Roman said.

“Yes, we do both love dick,” Kyle said. “I wasn’t saying it as an insult.” 

Roman stretched out on his back and Kyle snuggled up to him.

“So, should we… talk about whether we want this to be a relationship or what now?” Kyle asked.

“I guess so,” Roman said.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

Finally, Roman said, “You know, we don’t have to talk about it. I mean, we’ll see each other at work. We can just… see if we end up kissing again.”

“Yeah, great idea,” Kyle agreed. 

Roman pulled Kyle close against him.


End file.
